company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
PETAball
PETAball |imagewidth = 300px |caption = Just PETA being his usual whiny self. P.S. I'm hatin' it |image = PeTAball.png |country = USA |type = Bunch of retarded imbeciles Organization |language = English |website = http://www.peta.org/ |gender = Male |friends = IdiotsVegans, Tumblrball, Greenpeaceflower (wife), Change4Lifepeople, Start4Lifepeople |enemies = Meat eaters |likes = Euthanizing healthy Animals, Vegan "food" |hates = "Animal killers", eating meat |founded = March 1980 |notes = IT'S STEVE IRWIN BIRTHDAY???? FUCK STEVE IRWIN, HE DIED BECAUSE HE FUCKING HARASSED A RAY }}PETAball (stylized as PeTA), short for People eating tasty animals People for the Ethical Treatment of Animalsball, is the main antagonist of this comic series and a well-known American "animal rights" organization. YOU EAT MEAT? BAWWWW U MUST DIE!!!!!! PETAball was formed in the 80's when a bunch of idiotic left wingers radical teens "realized" that the fur and meat industry is "cruel" and began protesting it. people who dared to ignore them had red paint thrown on them. PETA has been annoying since its creation. Nowadays, they are known for their really weird, offensive, or even NSFW/NSFL ads that even have been BANNED in some places (Holocaust on Your Plate is an example). Despite constant propaganda ad campaigns, some haven't been brainwashed by them. The truth is out there. Fiends, Scrubs, Enemies and Evildoers PETAball hates nearly everyone. But the more important ones. People Eating tasty animals: you publicize all my enemies and consume their products. The only reason you won that lawsuit is because the supreme court is much smarter has no heart. F**kswagenball: First your emissions scandal, NOW TESTING ON MONKEYS!?!?!?!?!. At least I used you to spread the truth about meat. Cryslutball: Sponsors a cruel dog race even after I appealed to him numerous times. Hope you like my son peta2 spamming your phone lines. Chyslerball's children: Just as cruel as their father/mother. McScrubbyball: You turn thousands of cows everyday into meat sludge just to make a buck. I HATE U! ANIMAL KILLER! Sick-full-upball: See above. Except he does it with chicken. FCKball: See above, BUT MUCH WORSE. Cockball : guns bad Poorusball: Makes big hunting revolvers. hunting bad. Crappingtonbrick: main thing is sniper rifles and shotguns, contributes a lotto ANIMAL MURDER, but now you are in typewriter business. Beefkillercow: Hes a cow but eats something of HIS OWN KIND? (Atleast he does have a few vegan options so... i might have some little complains) Australian Pooball: FUCK STEVE IRWIN HE IS ANIMAL ABUSER HE JUST DIED BECAUSE HE HARRASED A RAAAY Friends PETAball is not a very skilled socialite. But he managed. Peta2ball: My son. He isn't as involved, but he does good work nonetheless. Social mediaballs: thank you for helping me spread the word about animal rights. Food companyballs with vegan options: You still kill animals, but at least you cater to vegans as well. I'll make sure not to harm you that much. Cball: Y U SUPPORT MY ENEMIES? Gallery PeTA and McDonald.png Borkpocalipse the beginning.png Fr3plV0.png MeatIsMurdertangle.png|PETAball's Anschluss mode Uhiuo.png Burger_Madam_and_Sirball_meets_Burger_Kingball.png The Nutty American.png Rwer5332ZZdwsw.png 2o876bvwxd2333.png TheKillForcewithCow.png Eurovision after Article 13 passes (longest comic ever).png Category:American companyballs Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:1980's Category:Evil companyballs Category:McHaters Category:Idiocy Category:Animalists companyballs